Las chicas buenas no se enamoran de sus hermanos
by KatherineDiBello
Summary: Violet se comporta raro, Klaus se preocupa, y todo termina en una inesperada confesión.


Ella había salido de nuevo. Klaus lo notaba por la sensación vacía que lo recibió en casa al llegar del colegio. La cocina olía delicioso, pero Sunny dormía cuando él entró en su habitación. Él sabía que no le daba miedo quedarse sola en casa, era una niña madura para los siete años que tenía, pero eso no excusaba a Violet de haberla dejado sola, _otra vez._

Klaus estaba muy preocupado por Violet. Un tiempo atrás, ella había sido una hermana ejemplar, una madre para Sunny. Ella había procurado cuidarla y mimarla y darle una mejor vida. Violet era una joven trabajadora y quieta que se quedaba en casa porque así lo prefería.

Todo había cambiado unos meses atrás cuando Violet conoció a Mallory. Era una chica de la universidad que no le caía nada en gracia a Klaus, pero poco a poco fue introduciéndose en sus vidas y arrastró a la mayor de los Baudelaire con ella.

Primero habían sido las fiestas de los fines de semana, después vinieron las salidas a hurtadillas por la noche y ahora ella llegaba en estado alcoholizado. Él la veía y negaba con la cabeza, preocupado, pensando en qué dirían sus padres si estuvieran vivos. No habrían aprobado aquél comportamiento, pensó.

Por supuesto que Klaus quería que su hermana tuviera una juventud perfectamente normal, con las diversiones normales y sanas que cualquier joven tiene de vez en cuando, pero aquello no era en absoluto normal. Porque Violet se estaba volviendo una cáscara vacía, porque cada vez que él la miraba ella se negaba a verlo a los ojos, avergonzada.

Sin embargo ella volvía a irse.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente, porque el tiempo suele ir más lento cuando uno tiene incertidumbre, y Klaus sentía mucha. Despertó a Sunny para la cena y ella no preguntó dónde estaba Violet. Ella sabía.

 _Es demasiado inteligente para su edad_ , pensó Klaus.

La noche cayó, pero por más que Klaus intentó dormir, leer, o cualquier cosa, no pudo hacer más que removerse en su cama, inquieto.

El súbito pensamiento de que le estaba fallando a su hermana, a su incondicional Violet, le golpeó la mente como un fuerte gong. Él tenía que encontrarla, tenía que traerla de vuelta. Se levantó y sin cambiarse el pijama se enfundó calcetines y zapatos y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Violet echó la cabeza atrás y tomó lo que podría haber sido el octavo trago, ella ya no podía llevar la cuenta. Se sentía mareada y torpe y todo a su alrededor era un revoltijo de luces y risas frenéticas, y voces chillonas entre cuerpos saltadores. Aquella fiesta era absolutamente igual que todas las demás, pero Violet no había ido para festejar la diversificación. En realidad ella estaba ahí porque era el único momento en el que podría zafarse de sí misma y sentirse como una maravillosa desconocida, incierta para el mundo.

Sintió la garganta quemarle y Mallory llegó con ella, odiosamente borracha.

―¡Vamos, Vi! Aquí hay unos chicos que quieren conocerte ―gritó.

Violet se obligó a sonreír y se dejó arrastrar por Mallory a la pista de baile. ¿Cuántos chicos no había conocido en fiestas de madrugada? ¿Cuántos chicos no le habían insinuado sus pretensiones? Y ella se había obligado a sonreír, justo como en ese momento, y se había obligado a besarlos. Pero cuando ellos empezaban a tocar su piel ella se alejaba, asqueada. Porque ellos no eran él. Ellos no eran…

Se arrastró hasta la barra de tragos y se bebió dos de un golpe antes de volver. Los chicos parecían bastante idiotas, musculosos y vanidosos. Ella perdió la cuenta del tiempo que bailaron. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía cansada, nublada, y que ahora alguien la llevaba de la mano hacia el jardín.

La noche era fría y el cielo, notó, estaba increíblemente despejado. Las estrellas brillaban como si se hubieran acercado más a la Tierra, en un beso imposible de luz.

―Vamos, linda. Conozco unos amigos que tienen una fiesta más divertida que esta, si sabes lo que quiero decir ―dijo el tipo. Violet no podía recordar su nombre. Pero ella quería quedarse a mirar el lejano cosmos y tiró de su mano, sólo para verse fuertemente agarrada por la muñeca. Ella volvió a jalar y él apretó, y lo siguiente que supo era que su corazón se había llenado de miedo y soltó un sollozo.

―¡Eh, déjala! ―gritó una voz.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó el tipo, burlón―, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, eh?

Una presencia cálida llegó hasta ella y pudo reconocer, a través del hipo y la nublazón de sus ojos, a Klaus. Iba vestido con pijama y ella tuvo que apartar los ojos, las mejillas enrojecidas.

―Su hermano, idiota. Ahora suéltala o juro que te mataré.

―Klaus, déjalo ―su voz le sonó pastosa, arrastrada. Ella no quería aquello, pero ciertamente sentía que era todo lo que merecía. _No se puede ser una persona tan repulsiva sin merecer esto de vuelta_ , pensó.

―Basta, Violet. Nos vamos a casa ―la voz de él parecía tan firme, tan segura y varonil.

El chico que la jalaba rio.

―¿Lo ves, ñoño? Hazle caso a tu hermana. Haré con ella lo que a mí me plaz…

¡Pum! Klaus le había soltado un puñetazo en la mandíbula y el chico, tendido en el pasto del patio, maldijo.

―Estás loco, ñoño ―y se fue.

Klaus sostuvo a Violet mientras ella se tambaleaba, absolutamente borracha, hacia él.

―Me estaba divirtiendo ―fue todo lo que dijo.

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle, lentamente, silenciosamente. Klaus sostenía su cintura para que ella no cayera. Le dolía verla así, su cuerpo pálido y delgado enfundado en un vestido que le quedaba precioso, pero parecía sola y friolenta.

―¿Por qué haces esto, Violet? ―inquirió él entonces―. En verdad no pareces muy divertida, ¿sabes? Te conozco, no eres este tipo de chica. Tu idea de diversión significa inventar algo para Sunny.

Igual que en otras ocasiones, ella desvió la mirada cuando él mencionó a su hermana menor.

―Eres una buena chica, eres mucho mejor que esto. No tienes que desperdiciar tu tiempo con ellos, ¿sabes? Ellos no ven lo maravillosa que eres, Violet. Ellos no ven tu ingenio ni lo hermosa que eres; ven a una chica ebria de la que se pueden aprovechar y…

―¡Detente! ―dijo Violet, y entonces Klaus escuchó su voz quebrada y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ambos se detuvieron, cansados. ―Deja de decir esas cosas, Klaus, no soy perfecta. No soy hermosa, soy… ¡un monstruo! Las chicas buenas no sienten lo que yo siento, Klaus ―ella estaba tan, tan cansada, y le dolía tanto―, las chicas buenas no tienen estos horribles sentimientos, y definitivamente las chicas buenas no se enamoran de sus hermanos.

Klaus había escuchado en algún lado que las personas en estado de ebriedad tienden a decir la verdad. Ella se echó a llorar, silenciosa, y a Klaus le pareció entender que temía que él la dejara ahí, asqueado. En lugar de eso su corazón pareció detenerse, tan doloroso que hacía que se le entumiera el cuerpo.

La miró de nuevo. Pese al alcohol seguía teniendo los ojos soñadores de una inventora, la chispa de una joven inusual. Klaus siempre la había amado profundamente. Ella era su única constante, su salvación al filo del abismo, su ancla al mundo. Violet era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, y Klaus se descubrió queriendo besar cada espacio de su rostro y sostenerla hasta que el mundo se acabara.

Él entendió que ella se sentía repugnante, sucia, inmoral. Él entendió, en ese momento, que Violet creía que no merecía más que su desprecio y horror.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercó su cara a la suya y sintió sus carnosos labios cálidos sobre los de él. Una sensación de tranquilidad se extendió por su cuerpo.

―Vayamos a casa, Violet.


End file.
